


UFC Girl Who Lived?

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rule 63, Snape is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Ronda Rousey had a past she wished she could escape from, but one day, not long after she debuted in WWE, her past comes knocking in the form of her former Headmaster, Potions teacher and ex-boyfriend who abused her physically.Except Ron doesn't expect that his ex-girlfriend is now a former Ultimate Fighting Championship star now World Wrestling Entertainment star who is also in a relationship with Roman Reigns, but with Ronda's past, comes her former enemies now friends...





	UFC Girl Who Lived?

The two WWE Women's Champions looked to Asuka as they held their titles high for her to choose which to go for at Wrestlemania34 in New Orleans, Louisiana come April when someone's theme, someone Stephanie McMahon knew all too well from their run-in three years ago at Wrestlemania31, began blaring over the speakers making the crowd go wild and shocked them:

 

[Bad Reputation - Joan Jett: Ronda Rousey WWE Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q49Z4SwkQU8)

 

Out from the locker room area, to the shock/joy/awe of the WWE Universe walked none other than Roman Reigns' former UFC girlfriend, 'Rowdy' Ronda Rousey wearing  _'Rowdy' Roddy Piper's_ leather jacket, a pair of tight black pants, black boots and a white and red t-shirt with  _'Rowdy Rousey'_ written across the front "THAT'S  _RONDA ROUSEY_! ROMAN REIGNS'  _GIRLFRIEND_ FROM UFC HAS JOINED  _WWE_!" Michael Cole exclaimed in shock as Ronda walked down the ramp with Roman himself walking behind her with Seth Rollins, still in a slight foul mood at losing the RAW tag-team titles for the  _second_ time to The Bar. Ronda looked around the arena in awe as she was well received by the fans, though she frowned slightly as she distinctly heard boos towards her boyfriend. How people hate Roman for just doing his job was beyond her, Charlotte and Alexa Bliss looked annoyed and fearful as Ronda walked into the ring, she made to shake hands with Asuka, but Asuka slapped her hand away. The WWE Universe held their breath collectively, even Roman and Seth looked a little unnerved, but Ronda just smirked and nodded in respect for her.

Charlotte looked irritated as Ronda pointed at the WrestleMania 34 sign, it was obvious, she wanted a match against either Charlotte or Alexa Bliss at the event in New Orleans come April, but Stephanie McMahon wouldn't let her fight the RAW Women's Champion or the Smackdown Live Women's Champion, if she had her way Ronda wouldn't be signing her Monday Night RAW Contract, but it was the only way Roman Reigns would compete against Brock at Mania34 for the Universal title, he'd earned that chance since Brock was barely there and the entire locker room was complaining. Especially the inaugural Champion, Finn Balor, who'd vacated it after only 24 hours due to Seth Rollins accidentally injuring him.

* * *

Roman knew Ronda had a past as well, one she refused to talk about and it had been a while before she'd admitted it to him. Roman and Ronda had met when Roman divorced his unfaithful wife and took sole custody of their daughter, Ronda had broken off her engagement to Travis Browne when she felt they weren't working and agreed to be friends, Joelle Reigns had been a UFC fan as well as a WWE fan so Roman had taken Joelle to a UFC fight where Ronda had been defending the Bantamweight Championship. The UFC crowd had treated Roman the same like the WWE Universe did at times when they felt he was forced on them to be the next John Cena, but Roman had rebelled and just was content to be himself, Ronda was treated badly when she lost the UFC Bantamweight title to Holly Holm even though Holly was kind to her


End file.
